1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing system and a video processing method and more particularly to a video processing system and a video processing method for automatically putting an index into a video for retrieving or playing desired pictures.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a moving picture (a video) has an advantage that it can be accessed randomly to a desired position and a picture (frame) by recording it onto a CD-ROM, a CD-RW (ReWritable), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk)-ROM and a DVD-RAM and the like, instead of recording onto media such as a magnetic tape from which a video can only be read in a sequential manner.
In order to access the desired positions and frames, it is necessary to insert indexes among the video. However, it takes too much time to put the indexes manually. With respect to marking the frames with the indexes automatically, there has been proposed a method of detecting locations called a ‘camera break’ (where a different picture appears) by comparing two frames temporally adjacent each other and putting in the index.
However, such camera breaks appear approximately every five seconds in videos such as TV broadcasting programs and movies in general. Therefore, there arises a problem that if indexes are inserted to all of the detected camera breaks, the number of indexes increases excessively and it takes time to retrieve or play the desired pictures, which is contrary to its purpose.
Accordingly, it is a purpose of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems by providing a video processing system and a video processing method which allow significant camera breaks to be specified among a large number of camera breaks and which are suitable for retrieving and playing the videos.